1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device using a tape automated bonding tape carrier (hereinafter referred to simply as "TAB tape carrier") for connecting electrodes or pads of a semiconductor chip to respective leads of a lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TAB tape carrier is generally used, in place of a wire bonding, for connecting electrodes of various devices to electrical circuits of, for example, a lead frame, via conductive line patterns formed on an insulative base film of the TAB tape carrier, and a semiconductor device using a TAB tape carrier is generally made as follows: the inner leads of the TAB tape carrier are connected to the respective electrodes of the semiconductor chip, the outer leads of the TAB tape carrier are connected to the respective leads of the lead frame, and the semiconductor chip is then hermetically sealed or covered with a resin.
As conventionally known, a TAB tape carrier comprises an insulative base film made of, for example, a polyimide film strip having a number of longitudinal segments each provided with a plurality of conductive circuit patterns formed of, for example, copper foil, electroplated gold, or the like. Such a TAB tape carrier is more effective when used in a highly sophisticated and high-density mountable semiconductor device, compared with wire bonding.
A TAB tape carrier also can serve as a means for supporting a semiconductor chip by a base film thereof. Therefore, a known semiconductor device using a TAB tape carrier, does not have a particular pad for supporting the chip, and the semiconductor chip is directly supported by the TAB tape carrier.
Recent high technology information processes require high-density semiconductor devices usable in a high-frequency range, and accordingly, high-density conductive patterns can be formed on the TAB tape carrier. Nevertheless, these conductive signal patterns must be arranged very close to each other, and as a result, if an ultra high-frequency signal is supplied to the conductive signal patterns on the conventional TAB tape carrier, a part of the high-frequency signal supplied to a conductive pattern would leak to an adjacent conductive pattern, to cause crosstalk or noise due to voltage variations in a power supply line or pattern.
Therefore, an improved semiconductor device using a TAB tape carrier adapted to a ultra high-frequency range is urgently required, to overcome these problems of crosstalk or noise and realize a high-density semiconductor device.